


Home Videos

by Stalene



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Heavy - Freeform, Mother/Son, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Murdocs Mom - Freeform, Oh no what have I done, Sad, Sad Ending, tv, video tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalene/pseuds/Stalene
Summary: Murdoc Niccals steps out of the Spirit house in order to get the mail, but finds a strage package addressed to him. It contains a old VHS tape - and Murdoc being curious, he decides to play it.





	Home Videos

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is sad. Just warning you. Don't fact check me, I wrote it at 3 am in like 20 minutes because I had the idea. I m s o r r y.))

Murdoc Niccals stepped outside of the Spirit House, making his way to the mailbox. Though today, there was something rather peculiar in the mail. A package, addressed to him. Shrugging, he retrieved it from the mailbox, trotting his way back indoors. Curiosity took a hold of him and his first instinct was to tear open the package with his pocket knife

Inside was a DVD, looked like someone burned something onto the disc, as the only labelling on it was in sharpie.

'For Murdoc.'

It was dated too, the day of his birth. Murdoc tilted his head, and walked over to the tele as he investigated it. There was no knowing what was on it - and only one real way to find out. Flicking on the tele and DVD player, he popped it in, and got comfortable on the couch.

Immediately he was confused when the first thing he saw was a woman he didn't recognize. She looked to be in some sort of uniform almost, in a really mucky place. Her hair was a tangled mess, and she looked tired. Very tired, yet she smiled anyway and greeted the camera. As it panned out, he noticed her belly was rather swollen.

 "Alright! Hiii!!! When you see this you're going to be all grown up! I don't know what'll happen between now and then, but I do know that you won't be able to stay when your born. A crazy been isn't really a place for a little boy to grow up now is it!" She was too cheery about it, too happy, faking it for the camera, but she was slowly breaking. Wiping her eyes after a moment, "I feel really bad I won't get to watch you grow up but... I-It's for the best!" She sniffed softly, "You see, your mom has a lot of problems she needs to work out first but.. I'll make sure to find you a good home, somehow. I-I just... Don't want you to hate me okay?" Her hand rubbed her own belly in slow, habitual circles, "I would do anything for this to be different. The best I can do is make these uh, these little videos for you! Sooo I'm going to make you a few more, and hopefully we'll get to watch them together and laugh at how silly I'm being crying over this, yeah? Byebye!" She barely whispered 

The screen went black, Murdoc didn't dare move, or breath for that matter. His eyes wide as he stared at the screen, almost flinching when the next scene played. 

This time, she had been taken to a hospital for a check up. Again, she looked so tired and worn... and the hospital didn't seem to be the best either. But they had an Ultra sound, she was trying whilst softly repeating, "Look at him, he's so beautiful... Look at him.."   
The camera panned over to the monitor that showed the small curled up baby. He heard a soft yelp from the woman as the small thing twitched again. This one ended with no outro, only  a black screen.

The final scene he was shown began with a baby screaming and crying. They were back in the asylum, but the woman was covered with sweat. She was hardly conscious, but just awake enough to reach out for the small boy that was placed in her arms, "Hi there.." she coo'd weakly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm your mummy... And your name, iiiis... Murdoc... I think it's a nice name - not everyone agree's though. I can't wait to make memories with you baby... It'll take... it... oh.. I don't... feel so well... s-someone take him... I think I'm..." the woman looked ill, someone quickly took Murdoc from her arms. Her breathing slowed, and stopped.

Panic followed, people yelling for help, the camera fell. He got to watch the floor for a good 5 minutes before the video finally ended.

Murdoc flexed his hands, trying to process. Only coming up with once conclusion that made him want to both scream with anguish and cry with joy, "... She loved me."


End file.
